Arethusa Hyacintha Eirene Potter: Daughter of Poseidon, Book One
by sparrow potter sea princess
Summary: Female Harry. What if she's not normal? What if she's immortal? What if she's the Mistress of Death? Destined love of a god? What if she's more powerful than any before her? What if she's Arethusa Hyacintha Eirene Potter?
1. Chapter 1

Fifteen year old Arethusa Hyathinca Eirena Potter sighed as she looked in the mirror. Her body, most of the pale skin anyways, was littered with scars. Over one hundred twelve of them. All from battles with monsters, other children, and more. She had attended fifteen schools in her short, well, decade and a half, life, sixteen if you counted Hogwarts.

As she stepped into the icy stream of water, she sighed in content. She had almost gotten expelled from Hogwarts a lot. Especially with all the pranks and stuff. As she scrubbed her body and scalp viciously, she felt a tear, warm and salty, fall down her face. Her life was crap. And two days ago she had found out several things. About her parents.

Evidently, Lily was a daughter of Hades and a descendant of Pluto, Hermes, Mercury, Aphrodite, and Venus. Lily was still her mother, and even though nobody had bothered to tell Arethusa about it, she knew there was something different. About her. About Lily. About James. James. He was a son of Zeus and a descendant of Jupiter, Ares, and Mars, his family having also been blessed by both Diana and Artemis.

Evidently, both of her parents were sterile. Barren. They could not have children. The thought had swirled in her mind. Over and over. Repeatedly. How? How was she born? How did she even exist? Unless . . . ? Unless she was adopted. But she wasn't. Her parents had used a ritual. An ancient one that had been passed down in the Potter family ever since it began and the founder of the Potter family, as ancient and noble as it was, had found it.

They had summoned someone. A god. And a goddess. Then, they had had intercourse while those gods had possessed the both of them. Lily had been left with child at the end. The god was two. Two wrapped in one. Equal at that time, neither dominating. At was Poseidon and Neptune. Those were her third and fourth parents. Or fathers. It didn't matter. And then, the goddess, her fifth parent, perhaps mother, well, evidently nobody knew who it was. That had made her angry. And then, her emotions had changed again. She had been numb. So very, very numb, for a while. After she had been told.

And then, there were three more shock. These shocks . . . IT was bigger. Much, much bigger than the rest. She had been blessed by Hecate, Mother of Magic herself, at her birth. She was destined to be immortal as the Master of Death, never dying, never ading until Death himself, Thanatos, did, and that would never happen, for Thanatos, Death, would always be around. For mortals were just that - mortal. They could not be immortal, they could not live forever. And the final shock . . . She was destined to fall in love with and become the wife of a god.

She had gotten several things then. First, money. Greek, Roman, British, and American money. She had bought a new wardrobe and a set of basilisk scale armor that stuck to her body like a second skin. She had boughten a charm bracelet that, when she tapped the trunk charm, the charm would dissapear and the trunk would appear in front of her. It was the same with all of the other charms. She had a variety of weapons on there, as well as unlimited ambrosia and nectar. She had then teleported, for it wasn't like anything the world had ever seen before, into a small cabin in New York.

The cabin was indeed small. It had a small curtained corned for her to change behind and a tiny area that had a door and walls. The area held a toilet and a sink, nothing else. In the middle of these corners, pressed against the walls, was a large king sized water bed with a small table on each side. There was also a large Roman Bath and a large portal in the ground in the middle of the cabin. There was also a kitchen, albeit small, with a counter, fridge, freezer, oven, stove, toaster, sink, and cabinets.

The portal led to a small underwater cave. It had a hammock strung from the ceiling and a large rack of gowns and flowing tunics for her underwater excursions. She decided that, underwater, she would mainly be a mermaid. There was also a portal that led back to her cabin in the woods. She was happy with her new life, and she now had a routine.

This routine involved training, hunting, keeping fit, slaying monsters, and trying to fnd Atlantis, which she was sure was in the sea somewhere.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Six weeks later, she had took a shower and wrapped a towel around her. As she pulled on a pair of earthy brown leggings and a black sports bra, someone walked into the cabin. Someone wearing a hoody and o pants or shoes - the person had goat legs. Instantly, the person, now a guy, was on the ground with her straddling him, knives and a sword at his throat. As her wet black hair, which she had never cut, smacked him in the face she growled at him.

Her voice, hoarse and throaty from disuse, said, "Who are you? Why are you here? Give me five reasons why I shouldn't just kill you now." The guy trembled underneath her and her hair was suddenly in a messy bun as she had willed it to be in. His trembling increased and he whimpered and said, "I-I'm G-g-grover U-Underwood. I'm h-her t-t-to take y-you to Cam-Camp Half-B-Blood."

Growling loudly, she shook her head. "I won the war. Do I really have to come bak to stop you insufferable purebloods from making camps for the half bloods and prisons for the muggle borns, or as you so love to call them, mud bloods?!" She laughed harshly. "Tell them this: Arethusa Hyacintha Eilene Potter, daughter of Lily Potter nee Evans, James Potter, Poseidon, Neptune, and an unknown goddess, legacy of Hades, Pluto, Hermes, Mercury, Aphrodite, Venus, Zeus, Jupiter, Ares, and Mars, blessed by Hecate upon birth, new Mistress of Thanatos, and, somehow, destined wife of a god - that's what the seers, all twenty of them, and the goblin's blood test said - will not come. The wizarding world, Hecate's world, can go fuck itself. I'm not coming. I defeated Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, and the five purebloods who sought to take his place as Dark Lord."

She laughed again, even more harshly. "I defeated and captured all of the Death Eaters. I accepted all of their stupid awards and titles. I'm NOT coming back. So go on little Grover, tell them that. See what they'll get when they come to fuck with me - because they always will." Getting off him, she glared and said, "Go. Now. Don't come back. I want a peaceful life. My life has been fucked with one too many times. Actually, fifteen times too many. Leave." Squeaking in fear, the goat boy ran away, cloven hooves echoing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

At the camp, a terrified Grover Underwood ran to Chiron and Mr. D, otherwise known as Dionysus, a god. "Chiron, Chiron, I found a demigod!" Chiron looked at the satyr. "Well, where is the child?" "I couldn't bring her!" he said. "I-I'm not going back. She lives in a small cabin in the forest. She saw me come in, and she attacked. She has Aphrodites' allure, her eyes, face, hair, lips - everything about her shifting into what I considered to be most beautiful."

The teen shuddered. "It . . . It was horrible. She told me some things. She was one of the witches of Hecate's magical community to. Only, only Hecate had blessed her upon birth. She was the daughter of two mortals, Poseidon, Neptune, and at least one other. She was the legacy of Hades, Pluto, Hermes, Mercury, Aphrodite, Venus, Zeus, Jupiter, Ares, and Mars, the Mistress of Thanatos, and the destined wife of a god. Like, like Apollo or someone. And she was radiating power. Like, a lot of it. Her aura of it, of power, was overwhelming. And it played to her emotions. So it was furios and commanding. She was only wearing leggings and a sports bra, so I saw scars. Scars all over. From monsters and the war in Hecate's community."

He looked at Chiron with pleading eyes. "She was the one to defeat all of the Dark Lords, Voldemort and five others, and all of Voldemort's followers. Don't make me go back. She's too scary!" Mr. D snorted. "Well, get your 'best heroes' and let them come with me. On a . . . quest . . . of sorts. We'll get this stray demigod of yours." Face trouubled, Chiron nodded and replied, "I will be coming too."


	2. Chapter 2

Arethusa laid in bed, bored. Suddenly, her keen ears picked up commands and the yelling of an army. She cursed. Five minutes later, she stood outside her cabin, in front of the stream, as the army approached her. She was dressed in light, form fitting, leather armor, greek style, with a helmet on. The helmet had a horsehair plume in the color yellow, and her xiphos sword, which was a mix of all metals in the world, shined in her hand.

She sat atop a majestic pure black pegasus, with an army of fifteen others of various colors behind her. Also behind her was a huge wall of water, storm spirits, and a large army of forest animals. She was glaring, the air around her cracling with electricity and power. As the Camp Half-Blood army attacked, she threw her head back and let out a war cry which echoed throughout the forest and throes of the opposing army.

As her pegasus galloped forwards, she stood up on his back and waved her hand, yelling, "ATTACK!" As the demigods were knocked down by her blade and power, the red aura of the blessing of Ares (and Mars) enveloped her. She, and all of the animals, including the pegasuses, could not be touched, even as arrows rained down upon them. As the army was demolished, she got off of her pegasus and sent the army back.

Suddenly, fifteen thestrals flew down and joined her army. She laughed at them. "Are you still willing to attack?" she asked calmly. "You will all be demolished, your army gone." Chiron and Mr. D moved forwards. Mr. D invaded her mind, attempting to drive her insane. Chiron shot volleys of arrows at her. She just laughed again. Blocking the god out, she watched as he fell. She calmly went over to Chiron, moving fluidly, like a cat or a wolf stalking its prey.

A block of water materialized under her as she stood on her tip toes and whispered into his ears. "Next time, don't attack me. Now, who are you? You are NOT the wizards. Goat boy over there failed to explain anything other that his name and that he wanted to take me to an unknown place. And, as you can probably imagine, that didn't do much for me, being very, very, very paranoid and all." She laughed and stood up, saying, "Well, why don't you come inside? I'll take a Roman bath in my personal ones while you explain stuff. Don't worry, I'll wear a bikini. I would be naked, but . . . I think you wouldn't like that very much, would you?" Shaking his head, Chiron chuckled and said, "No my child."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As she lounged in the bath, neither of them knew that a certain god was watching them.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The god lounged in his bed as he watched Arethusa through a screen. She was lazily floating on her back, idly listening to Chiron. Stretched out in the water, as long as she could manage, she could only be five foot at most. He chuckled as she yawned, the steaming water lulling her to sleep. Still, she resisted the call of sleep and his eyes roamed over her body.

Her long black hair floated around her, and her pale skin, which, he could tell, refused to tan, seemed to glow. Suddenly, she cocked her head and held up a hand to stop Chiron from speaking. He looked at her, confused. What, in the name of all gods, was she doing?

He paled as she conjured a trident and a blanket, both made of water, and looked straight up at him. How, in Zeus' name, did she know he was watching her? Not even Athena was that good! Hefting the trident, she threw it. Just as Athena walked into his home, it hit him, and he was doused in water and bleeding. He sat there in shock, numb, but sort of happy. His love, if you could call it that, maybe future wife, was feisty. A smirk bloomed upon his lips as he turned to Athena and bowed. "Yes, Lady Nerd?" he asked, smirk turning into a grin when she ran a hand threw her hair and sighed.


	3. Author's Note

I will incorporate characters you make into my story if you follow this form. Also, I am holding a vote The vote will ask you which God you want as her love/husband. Oh, and Apollo being her destined love/husband isn't certain, he only he wants her and thinks that it's true. Remember to vote, it's on my profile.  
>Name:<br>Nickname(s): optional  
>Parent(s):<br>Legacy of: optional  
>Powers: look at Camp Halfblood Wikia if you don't know<p> 


	4. Author's Note 2

Sorry I haven't been updating and stuff but I broke my leg on Sunday and have been in the hospital. I was on a dirt bike at my house, going thirty-five or forty miles an hour. I tried to turn a corner, but I didn't slow down and I didn't turn sharp enough. I crashed into a tree and flew through the air, flipping actually. I landed on my left leg, and it is broken. There's also a large knee brace. I was discharged today, but, I'm busy. I will update all of my stories as soon as I can, I know I haven't been and I'm sorry. My left leg also has a large chunk out of it. I was in surgery Sunday and yesterday, so . . . Sorry, it's not an excuse and I shouldn't make it, but the chapters are in progress. Bye!


End file.
